


Escalated Misunderstanding

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Escalation, Misunderstanding, beach, fight, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Lapis and Jasper have a fight on the beach, which grows out of control.





	Escalated Misunderstanding

>On the beach near Beach City, shortly after Steven has left to visit the colonies of gems and help change the gem empire, Jasper was laying on the beach, relaxing and waiting for some of her Beta sisters to arrive from the human Zoo, now sitting in orbit around the Earth.  
>A thin shadow looms over the relaxing Jasper. She opens her eyes and grumbles in displeasure as a familiar blue form hovers over her, glaring down at the large quartz. "Whaddya want brat? I'm trying to relax here."  
>"I don't know what you're planning, but if you think I'm going to let you hurt Steven when he gets back, or let you hurt Peridot or any of the other Crystal Gems, you've got another idea coming." Lapis spoke with an intense hatred in her voice.   
>Japser let out a sigh. "Leave me alone brat. Let me wait for my quartz sisters in peace."  
>"Is that your game, get backup and then ambush everyone? I won't let you do it Jasper!"  
>Jasper sat up and looked Lapis in the eyes. "I'm not gonna waste my time plotting a revenge that no longer matters. In case you forgot, my Diamond and Rose Quartz were the same gem. It's pointless to take my frustrations out on gems who were following the orders of my Diamond."  
>"You can't fool me Jasper! I know you're planning something, and I won't let you do anything bad to my new friends!" Lapis shouted out as the water behind hr started to ripple and shift."   
>"You really think I'm going to pick a fight with the family of a Diamond? What's this really about Lapis? You miss me?" Jasper shot her a toothy grin as she stood all the way up.   
>"No, never! You might have the others fooled, but I know you're waiting for the right moment to jump!" Large watery hands started rising from the depths of the ocean.  
>Jasper looked at the water constructs and sneered. "Trying to scare me away with force? Tch, you don't get it. Quit acting like a monster and let me wait for my sisters in peace!"   
>"Hah, rich coming from you you big brute! You always dealt with your issues using brute force before, why should I believe you've suddenly changed now?! Get off my beach Jasper, this is your last chance!"  
>"You don't scare me brat! I told them I'd meet them here, I intend to meet them here!"  
>As Jasper shouted out her last statement, a red Roaming Eye landed on the beach nearby, causing Jasper and Lapis to both shift their gaze towards the vessel. From within the ship, Skinny Jasper and Carnelian stepped out onto the beach. Jasper's heart leapt with joy at seeing them, while Lapis's form was filled with dread at seeing the perceived backup.   
>Skinny's and Carnelian's eyes both widened as they finished stepping out onto the beach and saw the scene before them, saw Lapis's large water hands looming over their Beta sister. Skinny shouted out. "Hey, what are you doing to our sister?!"  
>"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Carnelian called out right after.  
>Lapis summoned four more arms from the sea as she shouted out. "I won't let you all get away with an ambush!" With that, she sent two water arms shooting towards each gem.   
>Jasper thought quickly and lunged at her Beta sisters, scooping them up in her arms and dashing towards Steven's beach house. Lapis's anger grew as she saw the display and started following after them, the sea welling up and forming a large wave that followed beside her.   
>When they got close enough, Jasper made a dive, taking the trio under the house. Lapis simmered and shouted, "Come out from under there, before I make you come out!"  
>"Dude, what's her problem?" Carnelian looked Jasper in the eyes as she asked her question.   
>"She thinks I'm going to hurt her friends. She won't listen to reason." Jasper snarled out.   
>"Well, that's not fair." Skinny spoke out plainly. "Think she'll listen to us?"  
>"Doubt it. The brat's beyond reason, she's looking for a fight." Jasper sighed before she spoke.  
>The three sat in silence for a moment before Carnelian spoke up. "Well, if its a fight she wants, let's give it to her! Let's fuse, and show her what we Betas can really do!"   
>Skinny smiled and nodded "A wonderful idea! The three of us together can take her on no problem!"  
>"Wait, wait! Skinny, Carnelian, if you fuse with me you might.....just look at me!" Jasper spoke in a nervous tone as she pointed to her horns and her spots. "I don't want you two getting corrupted for me!"  
>Skinny placed a hand gently on Jasper's right shoulder. "Sis.....it'll be fine. A few spots are nothing if it means we all get out of this unharmed."   
>"Yeah! Who cares how weird we look, we're Beta! We're ALL weird, it makes us all great! Even you sis!" Carnelian spoke out in earnest, ready for a fight.   
>Tears welled up in Jasper's eyes as she looked at her Beta sisters. "You guys.....okay. Let's show that brat what Betas can do!"   
>Grabbing onto her sisters once more, Jasper propelled herself out from under the beach house onto the beach. As they cleared the underside of the house, Jasper's, Skinny's, and Carnelian's gems started to glow in unison, Lapis's eyes widening as she caught sight of the growing mass of light.  
>Lapis slammed a water fist down towards the merging light, only to have a large fist shoot up, wreathed in flame and still glowing white, the water of the construct evaporating away. The fusion's body began to solidify, two pairs of legs forming in a bestial shape under the broad torso, giving the fusion a centaur look. Two pairs of large arms took form upon the fusion's massive torso, thick and powerful, Skinny's gem settling into the naval and Carnelian's gem settling on the upper left arm's shoulder.   
>Jasper's gem settled into the middle of the face, four eyes set above it, forming an arc over the gem, two fangs sticking out of the mouth situated below. The Fusion's hair formed long and wild, flowing down her back and down the length of her body to rest at the fusion's rear. Her color began to solidify, her hair becoming a light pink shade, her body taking on a light orange tone, with stripes of dark red upon her body, and spots of light green dotted along her arms and legs. Upon her head, two large green horns sat. The fusion towered over the beach house and Lapis.   
>Lapis created more water fists and braced herself. "I knew you were here for trouble! I don't care who you are, I'll take you down myself!" Lapis cried out as she sent watery fists towards the fusion.   
>The fusion flicked both of her right hands, the sand from the beach shooting up and igniting, forming a solid wall of glass in front of them, the water fists evaporating as it collided with the barrier. The fusion grinned as she spoke "We are Aragonite, and you left us with no choice."  
>With another flick of her wrists, sand began rising from the beach, circling around Lapis in a rapid cyclone. Lapis screamed out as she pulled more water from the ocean and tried to tear the sand cyclone away from herself.   
>The more Lapis struggled, the more the sand and water mixed together, forming a wet mixture, Aragonite and Lapis both fighting for control over it. Aragonite proved to be stronger, in the end, wrapping the wet sand around Lapis's body, binding her arms and making her lose her focus. Lapis's eyes widened as the wet sand pulled her closer to Aragonite's face.   
>"Now, will you listen to me brat? We don't want to hurt anyone. The next time you pull something like this, we won't hold back. Got it?"  
>Lapis gave a meek nod. Aragonite smiled. "Good. Now, leave us alone." With one last flick of the wrist, the clump of wet sand flew out towards the ocean, carrying Lapis with it, and creating a large splash in the distance.   
>Aragonite let out a sigh before her body glowed, her form separating back out into Jasper, Skinny, and Carnelian. When they all reformed, Jasper looked over at her Beta sisters with worry, her worry soon fading as she saw neither of them had any discoloration or new deformities upon their bodies.   
>"You, you're both okay!" Jasper smiled as she pulled her sisters into a hug. Carnelian and Skinny both laughed and smiled as they felt their large sister hold them close.   
>"Of course we're fine, we believed in you Jasper." Skinny spoke out softly.  
>"That was a rush, but let's get to our real fun! What do you two say?" Carnelian looked between Skinny and Jasper expectantly.   
>"Let's get out of here." Jasper smiled as she released her Beta sisters and offered a hand to each of them. The three left the beach hand in hand, Jasper in the middle, ready to have some real sisterly fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a misunderstanding blown out of proportion. Lapis will probably be very paranoid of and around Jasper in the early days of her being healed. 
> 
> Aragonite is an idea I've had for a while, I really want to see what fusions between members of the Famethyst end up as.


End file.
